parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumfie (Dumbo)
StrongTed201 in Walt Disney "Dumbo" 1941 Cast: *Dumbo - Mumfie (The Adventure of Mumfie) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats) and Oliver & Company) *Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Clara (The Drawn Together Movie) *The Ringmaster - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Casey Junior - Henry the Green Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends 1998 & 2002 and 2017) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium *Lions - Raichu & Pikachu *Gorillas - Slaking *Bears - Tepig and Pignite *Kangaroos - Arcanine and Growlithe *Tigers - Purrloinn and Lepard *Horses - Blitzle and Zebstrika *Zebras - Ponyta and Rapidash *Camels - Numel and Camerupt *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy *Monkeys - Monferno, Aipom and Ambipom *Hyenas - Litleo and Pyroar *Ostriches - Charizard, Mega Charizard X, and Mega Charizard Y (Pokemon) *Elephant 1 - Snow White *Elephant 2 - Pocahontas *Elephant 3 - Princess Aurora *Elephant 4 - Ariel *Elephant 5 - Princess Jasmine *Elephant 6 - Belle *Elephant 7 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 8 - Esmeralda *Elephant 9 - Wendy Darling *Elephant 10 - Princess Eilonwy *Elephant 11 - Anna *Elephant 12 - Elsa the Snow Queen *Elephant 13 - Rapunzel *Elephant 14 - Human Tiana (Disney Princess) *Roustabouts Man - The Seventh Dwarfs *The Bend - Wooden Soldiers (Babes in Toyland (Animated) *Other Boys - Children (Frosty the Snowman) *Smitty the Bully - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Ringmaster Guards - Frollo Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe the Jantior - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Audience Screaming - People (Disneyland) *Clown "Save My Baby" - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Clowns - Fireside Girls, and Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Peter Pan, Phineas and and Ferb Animanicas) *Pink Elephants - Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda *Jim Crow and his Brothers - Red, Chuck, Bomb, Blu and Pedro (The Angry Birds and RIO) *Yellow Coaches *Violet Organ and Blue Box *Red/Brown Box and Green Cage *Elephants Car *Zebras and Camels Car *Monkeys and Gorillas *In the Sack *Kangaroos Car *Bears Cage *Star Van *Clowns Van *Blue Coaches *Green and Orange Stripes Car *Giraffes Car *Orange Coaches *Tigers and Hyenas Cages *Hippos Car *Freight Car *Blue Wagon and Red Wagon *Horses Car *Orange Box and Green Box *Ostriches Car *Lions Cage Car *Green Coaches *Red Caboose Scene: #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Big Bird" #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Henry the Green Engine"/Big Bird A Bring Delivery for Princess Clara #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 3 - Mumfie's Appearance #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the The 17 Dwarfs" # Gallery: 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dc5d2e0e18.jpg|Mumfie as Dumbo Four Kittens..png|Oliver, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse as Timothy Q. Mouse Princess-clara-2.jpg|Princess Clara as Mrs. Jumbo Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli as The Ringmaster Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Casey Jr. Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Mr. Stork Fluttershy's_animals_S3E05.png|Animals My Little Pony Magic in Friendship as The Stork Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Giraffes Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Raichu and Pikachu as Lions Slaking.png|Slaking as Gorillas Tepig and Pignite.jpg|Tepig and Pugnite as Bears Acranine and Growlithe.png|Acranine and Growlithe as Kangaroos Purrloin and lepard.png|Purrloin and Lepard as Tigers Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Camels Donphan and phanpy.jpg|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Monkeys Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Hyenas Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y.png|Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y as Ostriches Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 1 Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Elephant 2 Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 3 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 4 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Elephant 5 Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Elephant 6 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 7 Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Elephant 8 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wnedy Darling as Elephant 9 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Elephant 10 Anna Render.png|Anna as Elephant 11 Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Elephant 12 Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Elephant 13 Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Elephant 14 7dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs and The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 7D as Roustabout Men Wooden Soldiers.jpg|Wooden Soldiers as The Bend Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|Children as Other Boys Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Smitty the Bully Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Ringmaster's Guards Coachman.jpg|Coachman as Joe the Jantior Disneyland Parade.jpg|Disneyland People as Audience Screaming Candace.jpg|Candace as Clowns Says "Save my Baby" Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|The Fireside Girls, YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|and Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Clown Animals save new york.png|Madagascar and Kung fu Panda Animal as Pink Elephants Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Jim Crow Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Preacher Crow Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Fat Crow Blu.jpg|Blu as Straw Hatt Crow Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Glasses Crow Category:StrongTed201 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof